


The Pussycat Club

by silentglen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentglen/pseuds/silentglen
Summary: Is the idea of a sex club anything new? Of course not. As long as there are patrons, there will be clubs, and there will be a Menu.
Kudos: 26
Collections: The Pussycat Club





	1. The set-up

On the outskirts of the city, past the suburbs, where the buildings stretch out and flatten into fields and the only sound is from the passing cars as they drive through the empty landscape, there is an old estate. Left over from the turn of the last century, the land is bordered by old, stately trees and a carefully trimmed privacy hedge that hides an iron fence. Most people don't even realize it's not simply a piece of yet-undeveloped land; if they had followed a few turns off the main road, then gone down a long winding driveway, they'd have found themselves at a gate. And if they had been allowed past that gate, and down a paved road that sweeps through a well-tended lawn, all the way to the fragrant rose gardens, they'd find that deep in the estate sits a beautiful chateau. 

Depending on the day, they might also see sex slaves tied out in the lawns, getting fucked hungrily while others lounged nearby, watching lazily with sated eyes. While it's not clear who exactly owns the estate -- the ownership has been passed a couple of dozen times among different numbered companies and LLCs -- what is clear is that this is where one finds the very anonymous and very expensive Pussycat Club. 

Much like its sister, the Silk Bunny Club, the Pussycat Club caters to those who want an Experience; the difference being that while the Bunny Club offers a broad menu of fantasies and Bunnies, it is ultimately all consensual. The Pussycat Club, on the other hand, deals strictly with sex slaves; the clientele are here to indulge in true resistance and struggle. 

Today the lawns are empty, but the driveway is full of cars slowly marching along as patrons disembark for the afternoon, tossing the keys to the valet or giving their chauffeur a small nod. They walk in through the over-large double doors and into the hall, lit with a small chandelier and tasteful recessed lighting that create a half-lidded, sensual atmosphere. Attendants take note of membership cards, guests are signed in, coats are checked, and then it's off for the patrons to enjoy themselves before the evening event. Some retire to their chambers first, and some head to the different rooms that the club offers. 

Usually the first room of the day is the Display Room. As might be expected, this is where the Select Pussies of the day are available for viewing, a delectable, trembling buffet for patrons to peruse, taste, and eventually make a selection or two. The slaves stand in rows, a tag hanging from their collar to denote their number, their ankles chained together and their arms bound behind their backs. The only thing they wear are wispy pieces of fabric meant for decoration rather than coverage. Patrons look them up and down; their oiled bodies glisten and their gleaming, bare breasts bounce deliciously whenever a patron decides to test their weight and feel. Some patrons reach down and tweak a clit or dip a finger in to taste their cunt, taking note of the way the slaves flinch or whimper. Most walk out of the room with a slave on their arm, on a lead, or following meekly behind them. 

From there the patrons drift apart once more -- some decide to find somewhere quiet to explore their choice of pussy, and some decide to head to more specialized rooms. One such room is the Restraints Room; here all manners of restraints from cuffs and chains to stationary ones such as pillories and wooden horses can be found and borrowed, sometimes still glistening with the slick juices of the previous victim. A popular choice is the wooden horse with a predicament bondage element: the Pussycat is forced to hold herself up against the sloping sides of the seat, lest a large dildo be inserted into her. The more she tires and slips down, the closer the head of the dildo gets to breaching her lips -- and once the cockhead is in the dildo can only slip inside her further. A pussycat struggles on the wooden structure now, a small gathering of patrons leering at the way her oiled thighs tremble as she desperately tries to hold herself away from the waiting dildo. One patron nudges her tits with a riding crop, watching them bounce and jiggle, before delivering a sharp crack on her buttock. The pussy yelps and flinches, and loses her grip on the wooden horse; she manages to catch herself before sinking onto the dildo, but not before she finds the tip of it pressed right between her plush lips. 

The crowd groans, then get to teasing the poor girl with their hands and tongues. Hands curl around her breasts and tongues begin to lick the sweet oil from her nipples, the riding crop begins rubbing against her clit, and someone begins tickling her feet. She squirms this way and that, whimpering, begging for them to help her, but the only help they're interested in providing is helping her take the cock up her cunt. Eventually she squirms just a little too much and loses her balance again, and the cock sinks halfway into her. The scream is only drowned out by the cheers, and they hoot as gravity and the slick lube on the dildo do their jobs; soon the last inch of the dildo is swallowed by her tight pussy, and as her clit touches the metal node at the base of the cock it conducts the tiny electric current and completes the connection between the dildo and the motor underneath. She cries out as the dildo begins thrusting inside her, filling her up, forcing her to accommodate its girth, and the crowd leers at the way they can see the dildo bulge up and down inside her belly. That would be one of their cocks later, or even each of their cocks in turn, just as soon as they've had their fun torturing her for their own amusement.

The hallway outside the Restraints room is wide and roomy, with alcoves and low tables and sofas for the patrons who enjoy fucking their slave in public. One patron withdraws his cock from a Pussycat, milky-white cum stringing from his tip to the trembling, pulsing hole that soon gushes out the cum it had swallowed so greedily. He regards it with a look of satisfaction before inviting another patron to have a go, and the hall echoes with cries and unwilling moans as Pussies are pounded mercilessly and brought to a forced orgasm. 

Down the hall is another classic, the Wall Room. Patrons who did not feel inclined to choose a slave in the Display Room can partake from the Wall, where the rear and front ends of the Pussycats are arrayed in rows. Each Pussy juts from a tasteful carved walnut panel with her name and number printed on a card that sits primly in a cardholder at the top. There is a paper pad for patrons to leave a tally after cumming inside one, as well as plugs and dildos and aphrodisiacs for their amusement. The front ends of the Pussycats are always equipped with an o-ring gag to prevent any biting issues, and the double-teaming action from both front and back are usually enough to make any meaningful resistance difficult. Patrons who are simply interested in a cunt without wanting to bother with the rest of the body tend to gravitate towards the Wall, where indulging is as easy as grabbing an ass that catches your eye and thrusting your cock in. Attendants keep an eye on the Pussies and occasionally step in to clean them up, but some patrons enjoy the well-used feel. 

All hallways on the main floor eventually lead to the Great Hall, which is the largest room on the main floor and is a converted ballroom with several other rooms knocked together. The result is an extra-long hall with beautiful flooring, half of it serving as a dining room with pole dancing entertainment, and half of it serving as a multipurpose public play area. The play area has several low platforms and tables, and one raised stage. Some platforms are left empty for patrons to exhibit their own play style, and others usually feature themed, bound Pussies for free use. An angelic-looking young thing with long, long flaxen hair cascading down to her knees is splayed on a table, costumed appropriately as an angel with a golden halo and soft feathered wings. Her wrists are bound together and tied with a rope to a discreet metal ring on the floor, forcing them above her head, while her legs are left free; they are clenched shut right now, as ineffectual as it is. A delicate organza slip is all that she has for clothes, pulled down to expose her small breasts and not quite long enough to cover anything past her hips. This Pussy is laying down on a pile of fluffy faux fur to simulate clouds to complete the angelic look.

A patron approaches her and she begins squirming, trying her best to keep her legs closed, but there is no use. He forces her legs open and kneels between them, gently sucking on her clit before slipping his tongue inside her to taste her. She cries out and tries to tear away but he holds her hips tight, drinking his fill of her sweet nectar, sucking on her clit to get her cunt to pump out more of its slick juices. She weeps and suddenly arches her back with a scream, and the patron rises up, satisfied, and rock hard with lust. He opens his pants and the realization is clear on the Pussy's face as she sees the huge cock he's about to put inside her -- the cunnilingus was not for her benefit, it was simply to loosen her up a little bit so that his cock had a chance at all of fitting. 

She struggles anew and he licks his lips, relishing in her resistance as he forces her legs open again despite her desperate pleas. He parts her lips with two fingers as he lines up his cock before pushing it in, slowly, savouring the look on her face as his bulging cock fills up her tight, tight cunt, leaving her breathless and weak. The patron lets out a sigh as the Pussy squeezes him tight, his cock sheathed inside her cunt right to the hilt. His girth stretches her open wider than any other cock she's had to take before and her hands scrabble against the side of the table. He pulls out, but the breath she manages to take at last is immediately forced out as he slams himself back in, grunting with pleasure as the walls scream and squeeze around his cock, wrapping around him and sticking deliciously around his shaft. He fucks her at a brutal pace, grunting and losing himself in the pleasure winding around his cock, occasionally looking down to watch her belly bulge up and down as his cockhead spreads her open deep inside. He puts his palm down on her lower belly and presses down; she cries out and arches as the pressure makes the head grind harder against her g-spot, then climaxes. 

But all that matters here is _his_ climax. The patron continues to fuck the pussy as if she were a glorified sex doll -- which she is, technically -- with no regard for her cries and pleas and relishing in each quaking, leg-trembling, quivering orgasm he pulls out of her. Her walls squeeze down and suck his cock deeper inside with each arch of her back, and eventually he gives a grunt and a final thrust as the cunt wrapped around him finally succeeds in milking the cum out of him. He pulls out, leaving her in ruins with trembling legs and cum splattered between her thighs, thick white cream slowly trickling out from her gaping hole that squeeze shut in orgasmic contractions even now. It's not long before another patron decides to give her lower lips something to suck on again. 

The patrons have their fill of both meat and flesh as they drift between the two sides of the hall. The pussies are being worked hard, both sets of lips wrapped around cocks, being whipped, being tortured with vibrators, serving the patrons with their entire body. But as the evening deepens the hall begins to settle down a little; the Pussycats are led away in small groups to recuperate while fresh pussies begin bringing around drinks and small appetizers for the patrons, who are gathering around the seats by the raised stage. 

It is time for the evening entertainment.


	2. The Evening Entertainment

The Club is a place for patrons to indulge in their fantasies, turning them as close as they can to reality. But no club would be complete without special entertainment and themed nights, and the Pussycat Club is no exception. A notice on the (very discreet, very unobtrusive) website details a weekly and monthly schedule that explains the themes of the month, and which days of the week will feature special entertainment.

Being a place that places such emphasis on blurring the line between fantasy and reality, and especially being a high-end place that goes above and beyond what the typical citizen can imagine, the Club has a sizeable research and development department housed in several outbuildings on the estate. One of the crown jewels of the R&D team is the camera drones.

The miniature drones are used to film the entertainment from angles that normal cameramen would never be able to capture, and are often rented by higher tier patrons who wish to have material to reminisce with in the privacy of their home. The algorithm is sufficiently advanced to mimic quality filmography, though an attendant is usually supervising a group of drones to make sure that the captured shots are perfect. The drones drift discreetly among the patrons and approach the ideal location to capture the event, then hover in place and wait quietly. Being no bigger than a golf ball makes them unobtrusive and allows them to drift in and out without jarring the audience, but why risk it?

The lights dim and the audience look towards the stage once more, and when the red curtains rise the center of the stage is dominated by a mechanical bull. The spotlight slams on and illuminates a young woman dressed, for lack of a better term, in suitably themed clothes -- chaps and modestly heeled cowboy boots, a bandeau that shows off the underside of her bouncy breasts, a tiny vest, a pair of micro shorts, and of course a cowboy hat. She looks a little afraid, eyeing the contraption suspiciously, but is led to it by two assistants (also dressed appropriately) with minimal resistance. They give her a step up and she straddles the bull, looking uneasy at the fact that the shape of the seat helps secure her in place, then she gasps and twists as the assistants snap the restraints around her thighs. She looks frantically around her as they tighten the straps before looping the attached set of straps against her ankles then tightening those as well. She won't have any issue staying on the bull even with her legs bent as such, but that seemed to fill her with more suspicion than ease -- and for good reason.

The assistants give the bull a slap on the rump and it rumbles to life, starting up with moderate rocking motions with some bucks thrown in here and there. The girl yelps as the seat of the bull begins to vibrate; a bump rises from the middle of the seat and begins to drag against her crotch. She whimpers and scrabbles at the restraints only to find them locked, the keys currently jangling from the belt of one of the assistants. As the bull begins to buck harder, the bump continues to lick and nudge at her crotch until it finally manages to snag the fabric and push it aside, revealing her flushed, plump pussy.

The moment it begins to vibrate against her naked clit the girl keens and tries to hold herself away from the seat, but this only makes her grind against it harder on the upswing from each buck of the mechanical bull. As she writhes on the stage, the seat slick now and gleaming under the spotlight, the patrons begin to grow a little restless. Many finally grab a nearby attendant and jerk them close, dragging them onto their laps to fondle, or to force onto their knees as they pull out cocks. They watch the Pussy on stage arch and moan and beg to be let go, slick juices trailing down the sides of the bull that bucks ruthlessly against her clit; a loud cheer erupts when she finally screams and squirts, bending backwards as a clear spray erupts against the silicone. But the vibration doesn't stop, and as she desperately tries to escape the silicone tongue against her clit the bandeau gives up and slips free of her breasts to more crows of delight.

Her soft, plump breasts bounce with each buck and swing of the bull, pink nipples erect and her skin gleaming with a fine sheen of sweat. They jiggle when she shudders, orgasming against the silicone once more, and more than one patron begins to fondle the breasts of the attendant servicing them. Nipples are pinched, breasts are squeezed, and some begin sucking on them, all the while their eyes watch the spectacle on stage. Some patrons flag a waiter and order some toys, which are soon buried in attendants as they squirm and flinch against hardening cocks in the laps of men.

Suddenly, the music changes; another set of spotlights slam on as a man steps onto the stage, dressed like a cowboy in a rakish, masculine way. He adjusts his hat, grabs a coil of rope from his belt, then expertly lassoes the girl. The bull stops and tips forward slowly, and the girl flops down also, exhausted after her multiple orgasms. The man saunters up to the bull, gathering the rope, then whistles and slaps her ass to chuckles from the audience. He gives them a knowing grin then gets to work binding her torso, tying her hands behind the back, and running the ropes across her body to accentuate her breasts.

The girl is still too exhausted to do more than squirm weakly as he unlocks her bindings and pulls her off, the assistants wheeling away the soaked bull and wheeling in what looks like a modified cattle crush. The man bends her over, securing her with straps that support her body, then runs another wide strap firmly under her lower belly to force her cunt tighter. Once her ankles are tied to the posts he nods, slaps her ass a couple more times, then pulls out an electric cattle prod. The first tap against the soft curve of her buttocks makes her jump and squeal, then she begins struggling against her bonds as he zaps her buttocks and also her inner thighs.

After getting some good screams out of the Pussy, he pulls the soaked crotch of her shorts off of her skin. Two quick pulls with a pocket knife leave the fabric hanging uselessly, revealing her cunt to the audience. The lips are flushed a dark pink and glisten with her orgasms, and her hole drips thickly with clear fluid. The man shows off the cunt, so ready and hungry for cock, before having a little more fun with the cattle prod against her clit and lips. The patrons shiver as screams and sobs echo in the hall, and some begin to fondle and pinch their attendants similarly in the clit, enjoying the way they flinch and whimper in the dim lighting. Once the man deems that he's teased the audience sufficiently, he pulls out his cock to breed her.

She has no way of resisting as he spreads her open. The cockhead is lined up with her hole then thrust in, the passage of her cunt immediately grabbing the shaft and squeezing tight. He lets out a growl then begins to fuck her earnestly, almost savagely, holding onto her waist and thrusting as fast and rough as he wants; the crush is both sturdy and heavy, and her pussy is more than sufficiently wet. The strap under her belly makes it difficult for her passage to stretch and accommodate his cock, making her a slick, tight fuck. The girl cries out as her cunt is fed more cock than it can handle, but soon the cries turn into moans despite herself as her sensitive spots are rubbed repeatedly and roughly. The moans and the wet slaps of cock into cunt echo around the room and the patrons begin to get into it with the attendants they've been enjoying for the past hour. Girls are bent over tables with their panties ripped off, held with their legs spread open as fingers tear their stockings for fastest access to their pussy, tied down as toys are pumped in and out of them -- the sounds of fucking begin to rise from here and there among the audience, and the camera drones are here to capture it all as girls are pounded in time with the girl on stage.

Eventually the man thrusts faster then cums with a groan, spilling himself inside the Pussy and filling her with hot white cream. It trickles out as he pulls out, spattering on the floor in fat droplets. He looks at her cunt and spreads it apart, allowing more to drip out from inside her. "Well, we can't have that," he says, gesturing to the semen that is most certainly outside of the cunt that it's supposed to be in. "I don't know if this will take, so...do y'all think maybe this pussy needs some more cum?" The man grins as he is met with a resounding yes from the audience, then walks off stage for a brief moment.

When he returns, he has an insemination gun in his hand. What makes the audience whistle and hoot is not the fact that it's an insemination gun, but the fact that the rod of the gun has been buried inside a huge, flared horse dildo. The gun itself has also been modified to pump more fluid than is standard, and the audience watches with gleaming eyes as a large bottle of white, milky goo is set down on the stage.

He hooks up the gun to the bottle then lines up the flared head with the pink, ravaged hole of her cunt. Slowly he slips it inside, pushing ahead despite the resistance from her passage and her pleas. The medial ring makes her breath hitch and she quivers when it disappears past her lips, grinding against her walls. Soon she is completely filled, the flared tip pressed snugly against her cervix, her passage stretched to the fullest it can to accommodate the huge cock. The girl struggles a little as the rounded tip of the gun slides out from the flared head and lodges itself in her cervical passage.

"Well, we're all set," the man says, then checks the tube connecting the bottle and the gun once more. "Here's some more of that cum you love so much, little slut! Delivered right into your womb!"

She begins struggling again and crying out but the straps hold steady, and the thick rod buried in her isn't letting her do anything but take the cum into her. Of course, the liquid isn't actually cum -- a pregnancy would be difficult to deal with at a place such as this. The bottle contains a cumlike lubricant, heated to a little above the body temperature so that she can feel it spurting out inside, but the Pussy doesn't need to know she's not being bred for real. All she needs to know is that there is no resisting, only submission to the cock inside her.

One of the benefits of using a lubricant means that any ridiculous amount can be procured and used at any time as it pleases the patrons and clients. The girl gasps as the first hot load makes its way up through the shaft and squirts out into her womb.

"See? she loves being cummed inside! Look how happy she is to have hot, thick cum pumped directly into her!" The audience hoots, if a little breathlessly, and the moans and sobs of the attendants being played with are enough to mask a little bit of the noise. The Pussy on stage begins to writhe here and there as her belly fills up, the cum forcing her belly to extend a little, and then some more, and more, as the bottle is slowly emptied inside of her. By the time the last drops of it are forced into her she is gasping for breath and already looks a couple of months pregnant.

The man pulls out the gun from her cunt and a gush of white spurts out between her lips, spattering on the ground next to the real cum that had been pushed into her just a short while ago. Her lips gleam pink and shining under the spotlight, thick white liquid dripping from her hole in thick glops, her thighs trembling and splattered with pussy juice and cum and lubricant. The man wipes a section of her right buttock clean then writes 'bred' onto her skin, with two tallies under it. "I'm sure it'll take now! But you know, you can never be too sure. I'd be grateful if anyone else wants to help out, if you know what I mean." He winks to raucous laughter. With a bow and a flourish, he saunters off the stage, the audience handing him a round of satisfied applause, the Pussy on stage left bound and trembling and vulnerable to audience members who want to have a taste of her.

The first of the patrons pushes his cock into her as the lights brighten a little and assistants wheel out themed toys and furniture. Stocks, pillories and cushioned sawhorses are placed around the hall and bundles of whips, crops and bit gags are left with the usual selection of the cruellest insertable toys and concentrated topical aphrodisiac. Soon there are girls bent over and bound tight, their breasts bouncing with each pull of the rope, tied down wherever the patron wants them to serve as the finest, slickest, softest and tightest cocksleeves that money can find. The hall fills with moans, cunts are filled with cocks, girls are filled with cum, and while the tally on her buttocks increases and each cock that pulls out of her forces some of the cum in her womb to gush out between her lips, the Pussy on stage still has a long way to go before her belly is empty again.


End file.
